dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Botamo
|Gender = Male |Race = |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = |Occupation = |FamConnect = }} Botamo (ボタモ, Botamo) is one of the strongest warriors from Universe 6. Overview Name Botamo's name is a reference to the Japanese confectionery, botamochi. Appearance Botamo is a hairless ursine character with a large build with his skin being fairly yellow and slick. He has a brown nose and a small yellow tail on the back of him. He wears a red tank top, orange wristbands, and red boots. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' God of Destruction Champa Saga Botamo is born of an unknown race from universe six. He is selected by Champa to be part of his team to combat against Beerus' team: Goku, Vegeta, Majin Buu, Piccolo, and Monaka. The day of the tournament, Botamo attends the tournament with his fellow fighters: Hit, Cabba, Frost, and Magetta. He manages to pass the initial written test, and faces off against Goku in the first round. He immediately charges Goku off the bat and tries to get several hits on Goku. Goku is said to be only trying to exercise off his food as he is fighting. After this, Botamo begins to struggle keeping up with Goku. He is taken out several times without even seeing him. After getting taken out by Goku, Botamo is not finished and has a surprise for him. Botamo is struggling landing a hit on Goku. He gets punched and kicked by Goku several times and bounces back every time. Botamo evens takes a hit from a Kamehameha but it doesn't damage him. Botamo's stamina doesn't decrease even when taking an enormous amount of damage. Botamo is pushed down by Goku, thinking Goku was trying to hurt him, but grabs his feet. Botamo is trying to get released by shooting blasts at him but couldn't seem to hit him. Botamo tries to punch Goku but he grabs him arm and throws him out the ring, resulting in a ring out. After his loss, Botamo watches the next match between Goku and Frost. Power Botamo is one of the most powerful fighters of Universe 6. During the tournament, he has difficulty keeping up with Goku's speed and is unable to deal any damage to him. However, his slick body provides immunity to most attacks. His body is also quite elastic. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. *'Attack Immunity' – Botamo is immune to conventional physical attacks and ki blasts, taking absolutely no damage from them. **'Send attack to another dimension' – Botamo has the ability to send attacks over into another dimension in order to stop himself from getting damaged. *'Energy Wave' – Botamo is capable of firing energy waves, he utilizes several against Goku to try and stop him from dragging him off the arena. He can also fire a destructive energy beam from his ears. *'Enhanced Stamina' – Botamo possess the special trait of not losing energy unless he is damaged. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Botamo makes his very first debut in a video-game and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the seventh mission of the God Mission series (GDM7). Voice actors *'Seiyuu': Yasuhiro Takato Battles ;Dragon Ball Super *Botamo vs. Goku Gallery Vlcsnap-2016-02-15-14h12m50s723.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-15-14h02m39s426.png SonGokuVsBotamo.png|Botamo vs. Goku Son in the first match of the tournament Botamo Super ep 32 HD profile.png pt-br:Botamo ca:Botamo es:Botamo Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters who can fly